


hold me in your arms tonight

by isonala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Temporary Amnesia, yes they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isonala/pseuds/isonala
Summary: After surgery, Viktor wakes up with temporary amnesia and forgets he's married to Yuuri. Yuuri is there to witness the tooth-rotting fluff that follows.[There's no angst. It's fluff, all of it]
  Russian





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Viktor! I banged this out in about a day so please excuse me if there are any mistakes! Please enjoy!
> 
> [Edit 2: Some people asked if this was inspired by a [video of a guy on anesthetics hitting on his wife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4) and after watching video in question, I'm almost certain that the prompt I saw on tumblr (for a different fandom) was based off that video!
> 
> Now with a [Russian translation!!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5230955) thank you so much to the lovely Nastya_123 for translating it!!

“He’ll be a little groggy from the surgery, but he should be fine in a few hours.” The nurse tells Yuuri, scanning a clipboard.  
Yuuri nods. His name tag reads ‘Jack’.

“Oh, and the anesthetics we gave him was quite strong, so just be warned that he might experience temporary short-term or long-term memory loss,” Jack adds

Yuuri’s eyes widen, stomach twisting. “It-It’s temporary  
though, right?”

“Yes, Mr Nikiforov.”

He breathes a sigh of relief, then gently pushes open the door.

Viktor’s still asleep on the small hospital bed, hair splayed out on the pillow. Yuuri takes a seat next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few minutes, Viktor slowly opens his eyes, blinking blearily. 

“I-what?” His voice is raspy.

Yuuri jumps up quickly. “I'll get you some water!” 

As he starts to fill a paper cup from the sink in the corner, he feels Viktor’s eyes burning a hole in his back.  
“What, is there something on my face?” Yuuri asks with a smile, walking back and sliding into the chair next to the bed.

“Are you, like, a nurse or something? A really, really cute nurse?” Viktor asks incredulously, as he accepts the cup, still staring.

Yuuri bursts out laughing. “No, I’m Yuuri,” he giggles. “Your…husband?” He adds when he doesn't get a response.

Viktor’s jaw drops. “No way,” he splutters. “No. Fucking. Way.” Viktor snorts to himself. “You're joking, right?”

Yuuri can't contain his amused smile. “We’re married, Viktor. We have matching rings.” He holds up his hand, gold band glinting in the light coming through the window.  
Viktor takes his hand out from underneath the blanket and stares at the ring on his finger, turning his hand this way and that.  
He mutters something to himself in Russian. Although Yuuri’s Russian is far from perfect, living in Russia for the past few years means that he catches most of what Viktor said- something along the lines of ‘Is he an actual angel? Am I in heaven?’ and ‘How the fuck did I manage to convince this guy to marry me?’

Laughing, he brushes a few strands of hair off Viktor's face. “What else do you remember?”

“Uh…to be honest, I don't even know why I'm in hospital at the moment.” 

“Oh, you had a bit of a fall on the ice yesterday and fractured your wrist. They had to operate on it and put you on anesthetics.”

“Ah.” Viktor nods, head already drooping. “You should rest,” Yuuri tells him, pulling up the blanket.  
“Y’know, you’re probably the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Viktor says drowsily.  
Yuuri blushes furiously.  
“You’re like, an angel.” 

“You said that, yeah,” Yuuri replies, ducking his head as he adjusts the blanket. 

“Wait, you can understand Russian?” Viktor says, speech slow and slightly slurred.

“Yeah, I live here,” Yuuri answers. “With you,” he adds, shyly.

Viktor bolts upright in the bed, at full attention. “We live together?” 

“We’re married, remember?” Yuuri reminds him.

“Oh, right.” Viktor lies back down, only to once again sit up abruptly, eyes wide.  
“Have we - have we kissed?” He whispers, blue eyes searching Yuuri’s face.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, smiling. 

“...Will you kiss me now?” Viktor says hopefully, eyes shining.  
Yuuri sighs, but there's a fond smile on his face. “Ok, but only one, alright? And after that you have to rest.”  
He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Viktor’s mouth. When he pulls back, Viktor is gazing at him with an unreadable expression.  
“I think I might be in love with you,” Viktor tells him seriously.

Yuuri laughs. “It's mutual.”

Viktor settles back on the bed. “I still can't believe I managed to marry you,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief. “I must be a really lucky guy, huh?” Viktor looks up at Yuuri, who smiles back at him.  
“I think we're both pretty lucky to have each other.”

Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand. “This is okay, right?” He asks hesitantly. Yuuri interlaces their fingers. “More than okay,” he replies softly.

Viktor smiles one more time. “Love you,” he says, closing his eyes.  
“I love you, too,” Yuuri answers, but Viktor is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> (Also I couldn't think of an injury that would require surgery and therefore anesthetics but wouldn't majorly hinder his skating, so ~~apologies if the medical stuff is wildly inaccurate, lol ~~~~~~literally just realised I gave him a fractured wrist but no cast...what a mess I am Sorry)  
>  Kudos and comments are Very Much Appreciated! Thank you for reading <33


End file.
